SdKfz 234 Armored Car
"Armored Car deployed!" "Let's roll out!" right|380px|Schwerer Panzerspahwagen 234 or better known as SdKfz 234 armored Car SdKfz 234 Armored Car is an Axis medium Vehicle field by the Wehrmacht featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info Known as Schwerer Panzerspahwagen(Heavy armored reconnaiassance vehicle), the SdKfz 234 Armored Car or better known as SdKfz 234 Puma('Puma' for short) is an 8 wheel armored car of the Wehrmacht Armed Forces. This vehicle was intented for reconnaisance, scouting, artillery spotting and light harrassment, and infantry support. The SdKfz 234 Armored Car has better armor, better weapons, and more mobility than most of the previous models, and was also designed to have an imposing look, and became a popular vehicle among the German Infantry as well as Officers during World War II. The SdKfz 234 Armored Car is an 4 x 4 medium vehicle availabe once a Sturm Armory is constructed. It has 15mm armor on the front that is slightly sloped, 8mm on its side and 10mm at the rear, with 6 to 10mm from top to bottom. Its armor proved to be slightly better compared to the M8 Greyhound and the SdKfz 222 Armored Car in the game. It provides protection from small arms and machine gun fire. Initially armed with a 20mm KwK 30 L/55 autocannon and a MG34, the SdKfz 234 Armored Car proved to be a lethal vehicle against infantry. Its 20mm KwK 30 L/55 autocannon can rapidly cut down infantry with its high rate of fire of 200 round per minute. and is also effective against light armored target such as the Jeep, Bren Carrier, andM3 Half-Track. It can also be upgraded with a 50mm KwK 39/1 L/60 Ligtht AT cannon, provide sufficient firepower against Allies armored targets and infantry. Most Axis Commander will purchase this upgrade to increase its lethality. The SdKfz 234 Armored Car is an effective heavy reconnaissance vehicle, able to scout and recon an area of the battlefield while still being capable of tackling most enemies. Highly maneuverable, it can travel through enemy territory, identify an enemies position and move back to freindly territory quickly. If upgraded, the 50mm Light AT cannon can provide exellent harassment against infantry, light and medium vehicles, base structures and fortified strategic points. Some Axis commander prefer to use it as hit and run vehicle while performing reconnaissances thanks to its high speed and good maneuverability. The SdKfz 234 Armored Car is best supported by infantry such as Grenadier Squad, Volksgrenadier Squad, Stormtrooper Squad or the Knight's Cross Holders, or kept in pairs of 2-4 for hit and run assault or raiding. It also can provide support for panzers, using thier cannon to cut down infantry. Description With eight wheels to carry it, the SdKfz 234/1 Armored Car is a valuable Axis vehicle that should be used to engage infantry with its 20mm rapid firing gun. Its strong engine lends the vehicle for reconnaissance roles, but with the Puma 50mm gun upgrade, the unit can prove to be a threat against Allied armor and other vehicles. Details Available Upgrades Tips *The armored car is extremely effective at taking out enemy infantry. *The armored car is ideal for for supporting PAK 38 antitank guns when taking out allied armor. Weakness right|420px|A pair of SdKfz 234 Armored Car armed with 50mm KwK 39/1 L/60 light AT cannon. Although it is pretty lethal against soft targets, its thin armor provides little protection from other than rifle and machine gun fire. Anti-tank weapons, AT guns and normal tank cannons can destroy it quickly. The Bren Carrier with the MMG upgrade and the M1917 Browning can shread the SdKfz 234 under the right circumstances. Light Tanks such as the Stuart Tank and Tetrarch Tank is capable of knocking out the SdKfz 234 Armored Car with ease. Even if upgraded with the 50mm KwK 39/1 L/60 Light AT cannon, it is still incapable of tackling Allied tanks such as the M4A3 Sherman, M10 Tank Destroyer, T-34/76, Cromwell Tank and the Sherman Firefly. It is advised to use it as an infantry support vehicle in the early stage of battle and and also as a scout/reconaissance vehicle or harassment unit at the later stage. It is best kept in pairs as to increase thier survivability and effectivness. It is typicall deployed in small numbers, at most 4, as Axis commanders prefer to save cost and population cap by constructing panzers such as the StuG IV and Panzer IV. Category:Vehicles Category:Wehrmacht Units Category:Company of Heroes